


Legal in New Jersey

by Petra



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Drabble, M/M, One Year Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-07
Updated: 2006-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 03:49:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/172595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're sure this is a good idea?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Legal in New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=jediwallflower)[**jediwallflower**](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=jediwallflower).

"You're sure this is a good idea?" Ollie asks, and it's not an Ollie kind of question.

"Yes," Roy says for the Nth time.

Ollie rolls his eyes. "Not for you." He raises an eyebrow at Dick. "Didn't you almost marry a supermodel?"

Dick shrugs. "Once."

"Hey, I'm pretty here." Roy folds his arms. "You're --"

"It's just," Ollie says (Roy mutters, "'cause the last guy who broke my nose? You."). "-- marriage is a big step."

"Of course," Dick says, and he puts on the charm-the-in-laws smile. "We're ready to take it."

"If you're sure. Sign here."


End file.
